1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tape recorder which includes an automatic reversing mechanism and wherein a fast feeding operation and a rewinding operation can be started suitably by manual operation is already known by a Japanese patent laid-open No. 60-138752. The inventor of the present patent application has developed and proposed in a Japanese patent application No. 59-275683 a further improved mechanism wherein one of two operating members for fast feeding and rewinding operations which is selectively arrested to an actuated position is released from the actuated position in response to arrival of an end of a tape to return the system to a recording or reproduction mode.
However, in a tape recorder which includes an automatic reversing mechanism and wherein a fast feeding operation and a rewinding operation can be started manually and one of operating members for fast feeding and rewinding operations which is selectively arrested to an actuated position by an arresting means is released from the actuated position in response to arrival of an end of a tape, a complicated structure is required to attain the intended features. Thus, it is a problem that a high cost is required due to such a complicated structure.